puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Freemason
|founded= yes |foundedday= 5 |foundedmonth= 2 |foundedyear= 2006 |updateday= 17 |updatemonth= 5 |updateyear= 2007 |reason=Dormant }} Freemason was a crew that sailed the Cobalt Ocean. The crew flew the flag of . History of Freemason Freemason was founded on 5 February, 2006 by Rapin. The crew reached a fame level of Eminent in August 2006. Public Statement !!! Welcome to be FREEMASON people !!! Freemason people should be fun, laugh and work smart. We love sailing on the seven seas for fulfill our experience to be unbeatable ship. Crew Colors *'Male:' yellow/blue or yellow/navy. *'Female:' violet/blue or violet/navy. These colors were chosen by Rapin as he explains below: *''Why yellow?'' Because this is my King's color; *''Why violet?'' Because this is my Queen's color; *''Why blue or navy?'' Because this is the color of the ocean and sky. That means we respect the King and Queen and we love the sky and ocean as the symbols of freedom. Crew Articles Because of more WINs more POEs, so when we are sailing ye should keep in mind that: #Ask permission on board (ptb) before boarding. #Do yer best station (bilge, carp or sail). #Gunning and navigating are for officer or the one who has ability of at least master only. #Be polite and uninterrupt other crews. #Listen to yer captain and higher rank officers. #In sea battle swordfighting, TEAMING, it means ye have to select another enemy by clicking on them for 2 or 3 pirates. ye can see color dots beside enemy that indicate how many pirates to gang up on enemy. Don't use space bar to delay enemy's sword drop on ye. #Don't ask to divide booty on the sea. it can divide only on port. #Don't be a lazer by abandon yer duty unless ye want to be planked. #If ye have to go, tell yer captain before leaving. And don't leave the vessel during battle. #You should continuing improving yer standing on navy vessel. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: For unsubscribers. *Pirate: For subscribers. *Officer: 2 Broads in sailing, carpentry and bilging or at least 1 Master in them. *Fleet Officer: 2 Weighties in sailing, carpentry and bilging or at least 1 Grand Master in them. Should have yer own ship and can duty navigate(nav) and battle navigate(bnav). *Senior Officer: When ye be Officer and Fleet officer with yer standings having 2 Grand Masters and can command a ship against enemies. Yer rank will be promoted automatically if yer ability meet requirements. Freemason's Poetry What Come Ye Here to Do? Author unknown And now me brethren, What come ye here to do? When ye joined our mystic circle, had ye a purpose in yer heart to be service to yer fellow man, and perform yer alloted part? Or come ye out of curiosity or motives personal in view? Tell me, brother of the square, What come ye here to do? Have to ye failed to grasp the meaning of the symbols of our craft? Have ye learned to subdue yer passions and make improvements in yer art? Do ye always, always uphold the trusts on which we firmly stand, teaching the fatherhood of man? Have ye been willing to aid the brother when life's surges were fierce and wild? Have ye offered cheer and comfort to the mason's widow, wife and child? If ye have done so, my brother, ye are a mason good and true, and can give a correct answer What come ye here to do?